Blake Taylor
History Janet met Hades in a club one night. They talked and he bought her some drinks, he dated her for a while and soon felt he trusted her enough to tell her how he was a God. She took it well and that night she gave herself to him. He stayed for a little bit while she was pregnate. He had much respect for her and loved her, a few days later he told her how he must leave, and she understood. She eventually gave birth to Blake, a healthy baby boy. He grew up very well and had a very loving mother. When he was 8 she got married to a man named Joe. He was a perect father and got along with his son very well. Joe was very artistic and enjoyed sculpting a lot. He taught Blake all he knew of sculpting. When Blake was 11 he came home one day from school and was greeted by a harpy. It turns out his mother could see a mist and came running in with a sword and a dagger. After a long battle his mother told him how his father was Hades and that he was a Demigod. Blake had no reason to not believe his mom after this incident. She kept him with her though confident that she could protect him. She gave him the sword and dagger and said how these were gifts from his father. Blake put them on a shelf in his room and passed them off as some decorations. When he was 14 it was getting more risky to keep him there adnd one day when he came home she told him how he had to go to a camp with other demigods. It was also his 15th birthday. She told him to get his sword and dagger. She told him to go to the nearest bus station and a friend would be there to drive him to his new life. She also gave him a bag (It contained his laptop, A family picture of him, Joe, and Janet, A picture of Janet and Hades, and a note that his mom told him to read when he's sad.) Blake kissed and hugged her goodbye and went to the nearest station. His old friend Ben was there with his car, and it turned out he was a satyr. Ben drove him to Camp Half Blood where he now lives. Personality He doesn't really talk to anyone and enjoys just sitting around and painting/anything artistic. He can seem harsh at times. Powers Relationships Theme Orpheus After bringing Laurelia to Hades to marry him Hades was so proud of his son he gave him a Sacred Screeching Owl that Blake calls Orpheus, named after one of the only mortals to ever challenge his father and almost win. When in the Underworld Orpheus shows his true self. The only real change is his coat and the crests ontop of his head. Orpheus changes his appearence because he is already dead. He can come back to life when killed although it will take a while. Orpheus will always sacrifice himself for Blake. '''Orpheus' Powers: '''He can screech which will temporarily deafen and disable the target, and he can disable a target by flying around them and trying to bite them. '''Orpheus' Personallity: '''He is playful and enjoys being a pain in the neck. He loves Blake and will do anything for him. Orpheus is even going to live with Blake while in death. Category:Children of Hades Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Zer0TheNinja Category:Demigods Category:Blake Category:Taylor Category:Birth Year Unknown Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power Category:Sinsenor